Walk in the Rain
by Live and Imagine
Summary: Trapped in a rain storm with time to kill. What could happen? !LEMON! H


**I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**There how old you want them to be (it's just easier that way)**

Aang clutched Katara's hand leading her down the winding path. They had been deep in the forest searching for Katara's necklace, which she had dropped the day before. The sky had been gray all day and what had started as a drizzle just a few minutes ago was now becoming a downpour.

Aang slipped in the mud, Katara caught him before he was able to hit the ground, "Aang, we should find some shelter before it gets any worse."

He yanked his foot out of the mud almost tripping again, "I couldn't agree more."

Katara looked around, "I don't see a cave anywhere."

"I could make one," Aang bent an earthtent, then turned to look at her smiling.

She looked embarrassed, "Oh, right. I forgot about earthbending," Katara stepped into the tent noticing the ground was wet. She drew all the water of herself and the ground then flung it out the door.

"Ahh!" Katara whipped around, Aang was ducking right behind her, "Are you trying to get me even wetter?"

"Maybe," she yanked him inside and bent the water off him, "that better?"

"Yes, thank you." He sat down and abruptly stood back up, "look out."

"Why? What are –" she was cut off when Aang made a pounding motion with his hand and the ground changed to sand. He sat back down and sighed comfortably, Katara plopped down next to him, "I'm so glad you can earthbend."

Aang looked out into the rain then at the tent protecting them, "You and me both."

"Sorry I got us trapped out here."

He turned to look at her, "It's not your fault it started raining."

"I know, but still. I was the one who lost the necklace."

"Well at least you found it."

Katara fingered her mother's necklace, "I can't believe I almost lost it. I didn't even notice until we were out of the forest."

"If you think about it, it's my fault to. I mean I was the one who started the mud fight."

She smiled at him, "Well, even so I still think it was nice of you to come help me find it." Katara leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

"What, that's it? We've been out here for hours!"

She giggled and kissed him on the lips, "Is that good enough."

"Yep."

Katara gazed out into the downpour and sighed gloomily, "How long do you think the storm will last?"

Aang shrugged and laid back in the sand, "Could be an hour could be ten. Either way we might as well lay back and relax."

"I don't want to just lay back and relax I want to do something," she groaned and fell back into the sand, "It's only midday, we shouldn't just sit here."

Aang eyed here, "Okay, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. I just want to do . . . something."

He turned onto his side and grinned at her, "I know what we could do."

Katara looked at him eagerly, "What?" Aang just continued to grin at her. She realized what he meant, "What? Aang here . . . now?!"

"You said you wanted to _do_ something."

"But it's cold!"

Aang scooted closer, "We'll keep warm," he could see in her eyes that he was getting to her, "Sokka isn't here, Toph won't be able to feel us this time, and we have time to kill." Aang came close enough she could feel his hot breath, "You know you want to."

Aang yelped as Katara pounced on him, she kissed him roughly as she laid on top of him. Katara pulled away to undo his tunic. He took the chance to take her top off as well. Once his tunic was gone Katara ran her hands along his lean muscled chest as Aang began undoing her bindings. The cloth fell away revealing Katara's breasts, he reached up to squeeze one and run his thumb over her erect nipple. She sighed in pleasure.

As Katara began kissing him again Aang flipped them over so he was now on top. Aang kissed a trail from her mouth along her jaw line down to her collarbone. Katara sighed as he sucked on her sensitive skin and ran her fingers along his arrow. Continuing his decent, Aang kissed down to her breast and took a nipple into his mouth while he fingered her other one. Katara wiggled beneath him and drug her hands down his back to the waistband of his pants. Aang began gently nibbling her nipple, Katara bucked her hips grinding against his swollen manhood causing him to groan in pleasure.

Katara felt his bulge against her. The thought of what it was got her more riled up so she slipped her hands around his waistband and slid Aang's pants down. He kicked them off and pulled back from Katara to do the same. Now Aang's underwear and Katara's bottom bindings were all that was being worn. Aang was about to go back to sucking Katara when she slowly slid down his underwear freeing his engorged penis.

Aang shuttered when she wrapped her hands around him and started to slowly stroke it. She rubbed her thumb over the tip gathering the beads of condensation that gathered there making Aang groan. She repeated the motion with the same result. Katara took one of her hands off his shaft and brought it down to cup and caress Aang's sack. He thrust forward into Katara's hand and shut his eyes as she spread his lubricant around his dick so she could yank him faster. Each time she pumped Katara would squeeze and pull on his balls. Aang moaned loudly with her new pace and again thrust forward into her now lubricated hand. Katara gripped tighter as he started pumping through her fingers uncontrollably. She felt as he started to tense and tickled and caressed Aang's nuts, she also pumped with his thrusts bringing him to the edge. Aang grunted over and over with each explosion, his face contorted in ecstasy as waves of pleasure washed through him. His ejaculate pulsated out his tip through her fingers to rest on Katara's stomach. She waited till he was finished as bent it off of her and out the door.

Aang leaned down to kiss her while he undid her bindings, then whispered in her ear, "Your turn." He kissed her again as he ran his fingers around her folds. Katara groaned into his mouth and bucked her hips. Aang drew away from her mouth and made his way down to suck on her nipple as he rubbed his thumb over her clit. She bit her lip when he pushed a finger into her and sucked hard on her. Then as he caressed her clit he slid in another finger making Katara gasp and grind against him. Aang brought his fingers out and thrust them back in and rubbed her nub faster. She bucked her hips again and clutched at the sand. He pumped his fingers in a few more times before adding a third one. Katara yelped and squirmed underneath him. Aang ferociously rubbed against her clit with his thumb all while sucking on her nipple and thrusting his fingers into her as fast as he could. Then he curled his fingers with each pump searching for the small bump inside of her that she loved so much. He hit it and she screamed, now that he found it each time he thrust into her he rubbed against it in rhythm with her clit. Katara began bucking her hips and he felt her walls contracting, Aang gave a large suck running his tongue over her nipple while rubbing her clit as fast as he could. He swiftly ran his fingers over her g-spot and Katara screamed again shaking in her orgasm. Liquid flowed around his fingers and down between her legs as Katara gave one last jerk.

Aang rolled off of her to lay by her side, "It's still raining."

Katara looked out the door, "Yep," she turned to face him, "Want to go again?"

"Yep."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Hope you liked it, and I know the characters are a little off but I wrote this as fast as I could. Please Review.**


End file.
